


Finding Home (Storytime! Big Bang 2018)

by iongnadh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cover Art, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Music, Playlist, Storytime! Big Bang 2018, Thomas Sanders Storytime Big Bang Challenge, Villain Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iongnadh/pseuds/iongnadh
Summary: Art for Finding Home by LeesaCrakon(Storytime! Big Bang 2018)





	Finding Home (Storytime! Big Bang 2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaCrakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768348) by [LeesaCrakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon). 



[Finding Home by LeesaCrakon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768348)

"Virgil Sanders thinks he’s gotten lucky when he’s auctioned off to a seemingly kind owner, Damien Sharp, a wealthy young man with a large inheritance. Virgil soon discovers, however, that Damien is not what he seems, and he finds himself caught into one of the most abusive ownerships he’s been in. Will Virgil gain his freedom, or will he remain Damien’s slave forever?"

[Click here to listen to the Finding Home music playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLspPEyzaHuMAE_PzmANHiMWR7IHChUQi3)


End file.
